A plurality of patch plugs, in which electric connection lines are connected to an insulating, one-piece housing with a contact element accommodated in said housing, are already known. The housings are manufactured, as a rule, from a plastic, injection molding processes being used in many cases.
However, such patch plugs do not, as a rule, meet the special requirements that are associated with high-temperature applications, in which the plugs are exposed to a thermal load of 120° C. and higher. Only a few of the electrically insulating materials that can be used for insulating patch plug housings are sufficiently resistant to such a thermal load. However, the possibility of making it possible to manufacture a housing with a desired design especially according to the injection molding process by adapting the material use is thus eliminated as well. This problem becomes even more acute as the desired designs become ever more compact.
Usual high-temperature patch plugs are designed for this reason, as a rule, such that a connection is established in them for every individual pole between a contact element and a conductor and the corresponding connection is then surrounded, especially after the plug thus prepared has been combined with a counterplug, with a housing made of PEEK or a heat-shrinkable sleeve, which said housing is coordinated with the conductor cross section and the external diameter of the individual conductor and is crimped with same and is thus thermally and electrically insulated. Such high-temperature plugs are available, e.g., from Electrolux under the name “high-temperature plug-in connection HTC.”
The drawback of this embodiment is that the manufacture of a plug-in connection is associated with a relatively great effort. Furthermore, the space requirement is relatively high, especially for multipole high-temperature plug-in connections, which are based in these plugs.